This invention relates in general to tube launched projectiles and in particular to tube launched projectiles which are fin stabilized or spin stabilized, where means are provided to elongate the projectile body when the projectile exits the launch tube.
Reduced length projectiles allow for reduced cost of transport and for increased launch tube propellant charge. In the case of fin stabilized projectiles the center of pressure of the fins can be relatively close to the projectile center of gravity. This configuration requires the fins be larger than for an elongated projectile to provide a restoring moment for control of the flight of the projectile. Since projectile fins typically contribute 30% to 50% of the total projectile aerodynamic drag, reductions in projectile drag would be desirable.